A Perfect Middle
by spanningcontinents
Summary: A series of oneshots. Movie and Thousand Dollar Tan Line Compliant. Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters or the show. Starts at the end and then bounces around in the years beforehand
1. Chapter 1

A Perfect Middle

Oddly enough she didn't feel sad. She was however, devastated, slightly in denial and was operating on auto-pilot, but she didn't feel sad. Sitting there, in a chair perched on the sand on the perfect So Cal day flanked by loved ones, it felt so very right. Looking at those gathered around her the last few decades of her life flashed through her mind. Years of laughter, happiness and of feeling extraordinarily lucky preceded years of anger, trauma and regret. But now, looking back, she wouldn't change the period of radio silence and time on the East coast. In the end, it's what lead to the best thing that has ever and will ever happen to her.

As she feels the reassuring squeeze on her right shoulder, her thoughts are dragged forward slightly, to the moment she became a mother. The picture marking that moment sits on a table also perched on the sand to their left. It was not how she imagined becoming a parent, not that she had thought she would ever become someone's mother. The picture features her and Logan, standing in a courtroom with a seven year old Hunter in Logan's arms, all of them beaming. Here they were, a year after the Aurora/Tanner debacle, impulsively married for just over two months and the new parents of a talking and walking child. Ultimately, Lianne couldn't deal with Tanner's betrayal and as hard as she tried the old demons came back to haunt her fairly quickly. It was up to Logan and Veronica to ensure that the boy experienced none of what their collective childhoods had held, and ensure that they did. It shouldn't have worked, the headstrong, fiercely independent private detective with a rock hard exterior and the impulsive, damaged sailor married and raising the cautious and fearful child. But it did work, they soon settled into family life with relative ease. Her, managing her father's business with a passion she hadn't felt in years, he being pulled away on missions but always returning to what he never had growing up.

When Hunter was nine, a new picture was added to the album. This time Veronica and Logan standing on the beach with Hunter and a tiny, three day old bundle curled up against Veronicas chest, nestled in a carrier. Her name was Evelyn Mackenzie, she was petite like her mother with her father's eyes and blonde, fluffy hair. The unit of three expanded to four with ease. When not chasing down the seedy criminals of Neptune or flying fighter jets around the skies the young family spent their days at the beach. Of course, he had insisted on a 09-er house backing onto the ocean that she had strenuously objected to, but like most things in their life it worked out perfectly. They would spend hours outside, Logan teaching 'his boy' and later Lynnie how to surf while Veronica threw balls for their dog, Sheriff, who seemed to possess boundless energy. Their house shifted once again about eighteen months after the birth of Lynnie when Logan received a phone call form an old friend who was a social worker in Balboa County.

Fourteen months after that they had a new addition to the family, as well as a picture strikingly similar to the one of Hunter and themselves at the courthouse. This time in the picture, a slightly older, more worn version of Logan and Veronica stood in a courtroom. He with Lynnie in his arms and her with a dark haired, mischievous looking toddler on her hip with Hunter standing in the centre, all five of them dressed up for the occasion. Adding Martha Alice to the family permanently was easy, she and Lynnie were born on the same day, meaning that they were now effectively raising twins. Logan had made friends with the social worker through his work in youth outreach, every week he volunteered to help children in abusive and negligent homes, trying to ensure that these children felt loved and valued. He and Veronica had earned their fostering licence in order to become Hunters guardians and had kept it up to date in the years after his adoption. Because of this they were able to take Martha into their home after she was removed from her birth family after a neighbour noted that the toddler was not being cared for properly. She and Lynnie soon became an unstoppable duo of trouble and giggles, both adoring Hunter.

After the addition of Martha Logan's time in the Navy came to an end. He set up a tech company with Mac, which soon became recognised as one of the most ethical, philanthropic and diverse companies in the country. A year after this their 'whoops' came along in the form of William Keith, a serious big eyed baby, their family was now complete. Another picture was added to the album, the whole family piled on a hospital bed, all eyes on the swaddled bundle in her arms. She continued to pursue the corrupt of Neptune, even with the gaggle of children at home. Childcare came in the form of Grandpa Keith and Gigi Alicia and also surprisingly in the form of Dick Casablancas. Uncle Dick and Auntie Mac lived four houses down with their two, Maya and Sam. Dick ran his t-shirt company from home and regularly watched the mini sports team of six children that the two couples had amassed with surprising ease and skill. Uncle Charlie also stepped in from time to time, him and Logan long ago building bridges and forming a tentative bond. Wallace also made regular trips up from San Diego where he coached basketball.

This made it all so sound so easy and constantly perfect. Along the way there had been hard conversations and fights both with each other and the children, having to explain to Hunter and Martha why they weren't being raised by their birth parents and to all four children why they only had one true grandparent in their lives and why Logan had been arrested for the murder of Carrie years beforehand. The paparazzi would occasionally rear their heads, but the family wasn't that interesting these days, they spent their time walking the beach and doing homework. They both still had trouble with the events of their teenage years, both occasionally reverting to their default settings of anger, denial and mistrust. There had been nights when she sat in front of the windows looking out onto the beach, rocking Lynnie and wondering if her sailor would ever make it home to her. There were nights when Logan was comforting Martha after a nightmare and he wondered if this time the stake out had gone wrong and if his 'sugarpuss' would return to them. They made it though, the children and businesses grew around them as time quickly passed. The children spread their wings, Hunter attending art school and ending up as an award winning photographer, playing in a band on the side and regularly surfing with his family. The girls attended Hearst, Lynnie quickly realising her passion for understanding others and gaining a degree in psychology, she was now working on her Master's degree in child psychology. Martha had spent a lot of time around Aunt Mac and had excelled at working with computers as a child. She gained a degree in computer sciences and began to work her way up from the bottom at her Fathers and Aunts Company. She also helped her Mom at Mars Investigations, taking joy in doing the 'not so legal' investigating required on a regular basis. Will had also started at Hearst, he was hoping to become an English teacher, he had his Fathers love of literature and his Moms deeply inquisitive nature. He spent his time off from college working at Mars Investigations, working with his Mom, sister, Aunt Mac and (mostly retired) Grandpa. The children knew of their parents past, not all the details of the debauchery and risk taking, but enough to realise how loved and lucky they were.

Another hand on her arm dragged her back to the present. She glanced around her, Alicia and Keith sitting hand in hand with Wallace sitting beside them. Mac and Dick in the chairs to her left, his arm around her shoulders, both looking drawn, with Maya leaning on her mother and Sam sitting resolutely with Dicks arm around his shoulder. Weevil sat with his children and wife, lost in memories involving the jackass turned empathetic family man. Cliff sat beside Keith, remembering the two damaged kids that flourished into a family against the odds. The latter rows were packed with colleagues and employees, Navy buddies, the children that Logan had mentored. Of course the 09-ers had come, some just couldn't resist the chance to parade around. Madison (now on her fourth husband) sat beside Lauren, the younger woman having formed a sisterly relationship with Mac. Beside them sat Madisons usual blonde lackeys as well as Casey and Troy. Assorted others milled towards the back. Even Duncan had sent a letter from his current home in New Zealand, unable to return home for the event. Her eyes slid to the row she was occupying, Charlie sat at the far end with his family, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the horizon with a faraway look on his face, at the sun that was beginning to sink. Hunter sat beside his fiancée, both of them tanned but tired looking, hands intertwined. Lynnie sat directly on her right, petite with dirty blonde hair just reaching her shoulders, piercing blue eyes filled with emotion as she held the lead of their rescue dog Amigo. Martha sat to her left, brown hair curling past her shoulders, wearing the locket she had been bought upon her adoption and twisting the bracelet she had been gifted by her family upon graduation, her sister wearing a similar one. Both girls squeezing her shoulder or hand or placing their head on her shoulder every so often. Will sat beside Martha, looking so grown up yet so young. He was tall and lanky like his father and moved with the ease of someone who had been bought up in the water, his hands fluidly folding and unfolding the edge of the flag that occupied his arms. They were a mismatched family, tall mixed with small, with blonde hair and blue eyes mixed with brown hair and hazel eyes. But they fit together, they worked extraordinarily well. They were now missing a core member of that family, the absence being felt oh so strongly.

Eventually she was pulled out of her reverie, it was time to go to the front to say her piece. In the end they had had twenty four years of marriage and fifteen months of knowing that the inevitable was coming. That left them with enough time to go back to Australia and Hawaii, his favourite surfing destinations for weeks spent as a unit of six, filled with laughter and soaking each other in. Upon their return he sat down and planned everything to a't'. All finances and legalities were sorted, ensuring that his wife and children would be taken care of. He planned this event, wanting the beach and only the beach, the place that provided his therapy and was filled with memories of his family. He wrote letters and birthday cards to be distributed in the future, on the events that he wouldn't be making it to. They said everything they could think of to each other, and in the end, neither had any regrets. They had agreed on the idea of her continuing to manage both businesses and also to the idea of her eventually fostering, both children and animals when the time was right. He knew that she would be okay, she was after all Veronica Mars. There was very little left for her to say to those gathered on the beach, everyone present knew what a great person he had turned out to be, they knew of his commitment to his family and of his devotion to his wife. They knew of the couples unconventional past and of how they had come to find each other again. Now, there was only one thing left to say, she stood up and made her way to the front and began to say her piece.

"If you had told me of what the last twenty five years have held when I was twenty and running away from everything in this town I probably would have laughed in your face and then tasered you. At that time, being married, having kids, living happily in Neptune was inconceivable to me. Logan made that all real for me, he made every dream that I didn't even know that I had real, and he showed me that I could be good mother and he an amazing father despite the past. I still think that the idea of 'happily ever after' is bullshit, but Logan showed me that a 'perfect middle' is very, very real. Perfect didn't mean that we didn't fight or doubt ourselves or get angry or act selfishly. A perfect middle just meant we came through it and I can look back over the last twenty five years with gratitude, because without the pain-in-the-ass boy I met when I was twelve and without our turbulent history my life would have been completely empty. So I just want to say this: Lo, you were so very right, as much as I hate to admit it. We were epic, we literally spanned continents, there was an unfortunate amount of blood shed and lives were indeed ruined. People don't write songs about the ones that come easy, but you helped to save me and I helped to save you. We were epic and I will always love you"


	2. You Were Right

**A/N: What was originally going to be a standalone one shot has morphed into a series of one shots, if all goes well! They are all going to be set in the same world (that's the best way I can think of to describe it) as the first chapter. However, they're going to be bouncing around a bit timeline wise. Thanks so much for all the reads and reviews!**

You Were Right

She was one of the first through the gate that day, the California sun had not yet started to burn through the canopy of the trees that were liberally spread throughout the grounds. It took her a while to get to her destination, she wasn't yet used to all the new 'essentials' she had to tote around. Eventually, she found the spot and spread a blanket, gingerly lowing herself to the ground after parking all the gear. It had been a while, too long really, since she had last been here. But, as usual very little had changed except the seasons surrounding them. She became lost in her thoughts, being startled from her reverie by the mewling coming from her front. The three week old that was in the sling was expressing her displeasure at the fact that they had stopped moving. Veronica unwound the sling and gently brought the baby up to her shoulder, rocking the tiny bundle and cooing to her. She was still trying to adjust to being the parent of a new-born, it was so very different to just having Hunter in their lives. She began to talk; to her baby, to her friend, to the air surrounding them.

"Hey there Lil, I'm sorry it's been so long."

She paused to re-adjust the baby and think for a minute.

"Actually I'm not that sorry. I've been so busy living my life and that's what you always were pushing me to do, wasn't it? You wanted me to get out there and stop 'suppressing my hotness'. Well I guess I did, I mean I have a baby now, so…."

Veronica laughed at the memories of Lilly urging her to ramp up the sexiness, despite the fact that she was sixteen and the daughter of the sheriff.

"I know you just wanted to have fun Lil, but you screwed up a lot of lives in the process and it's taken me a good while to be able to fully forgive you. I know that you were just being you, with your larger than life personality but it's hard. Aaron got away with what he did, both to you and to Logan, at least as far as the wider world is concerned. You got an E! Network special dedicated to your life though, you would have adored that."

Veronica glanced down at the baby that was now resting her cheek against her mothers shoulder and moved the infant down to the crook of her arm.

"Well, against all the odds I've given you an honorary niece. This is Evelyn, say 'Hi' Lynnie". She moved the baby so that she was facing the granite stone.

"She came along three weeks ago and I'm still struggling with being a parent, even though we've had Hunter for two years now. Logan and I are still trying to figure out how not to screw up our kids like our parents did. I know you're rolling you're eyes and saying something sassy right now, don't try and deny it. It turns out being a parent is actually nice, it feels like it was meant to be."

She paused to plant a kiss on the blonde head in her arms, contemplating the last two years of raising first Hunter and now Evelyn with Logan.

"I miss you but I'm not the girl that you used to know and I think that's a good thing. I've grown up and seen a lot, I've been angry and have let go of that anger. I've realised I can't do it all alone. I've let Logan in and I've let go of so many regrets. I still regret the fact that I couldn't save you, but it doesn't haunt me every day now."

She gathered up the sling and cocooned the now sleeping baby in it, preparing to head home.

"I'm not going to make any promises about coming again soon because I'm out there doing what you wanted me to do, but I'll be see you when I see you"

She gets up, feeling lighter after the cathartic one-sided conversation.

At the last minute she turns and leaves one last parting comment, "You were right by the way, the world was ready for Veronica Mars."

With that she winds her way towards the exit and back to the other half of her family who were at home making pancakes, it wasn't what she had expected or wanted at the age of eighteen but it turned out to be exactly what she needed.


	3. Another Lifetime

**A/N: This is just something that I wrote at the weekend. Thank you so much for reading and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, I really appreciate all reviews!**

Another Lifetime

It was an annual thing, so they were both aware of the fact that they would just have to get used to it. That didn't stop both of them skirting around the issue as they got ready however. They had already dropped Hunter off for a sleepover at her fathers' house, the little boy excited at the prospect of an evening of watching baseball and eating pizza with older man. The fact that they had been married for a little over five months did nothing to quell their anxiety. She braided her hair into an updo and did her make-up with a steady hand while he showered and shaved. The silence continued as he made sure that his dress whites were impeccable and she slipped into emerald green dress. They both turned and looked at each other and finally began to communicate. She couldn't believe how handsome her sailor looked, so unlike that little lost young man that was inhabiting her memories. He was astounded at how calm and beautiful his wife looked in the floor length silk green gown, the v neck accentuating her petite frame. They both sank onto the bed, facing each other in order to have the necessary conversation. The last time that had attended an event like this, something formal that involved so many peers, was the ill-fated Alterna-Prom, a night full of regrets and miscommunication. He could see that she was still carrying that night around, the burden of hearing his speech and seeing Kendall the next morning. Followed by everything that happened with Cassidy just a few weeks later, those last months of high school had left their mark on her.

He broke the silence, "Vee, I know this is hard. This is the first time since-"

She sighed and cut him off, "Yeah, it's hard and I still kind of want to strangle someone when I think about Kendall but I'm pretty much past it at this point. It was a lifetime ago for us."

He frowned not quiet understanding what the problem was "Then why do you look so pensive? Normally that look is reserved for you're contemplating nailing a suspect on a case. Don't take me the wrong way, but I don't exactly want to be dealt with the same as your criminals, I'm familiar with Mr Sparky and we are not buds. You do know that I'm still kicking myself for that whole debacle of a night, right?"

She let out a hollow laugh, "You don't need to be punishing yourself for that any more Logan. We're married now and I am past that, honestly. I've just been thinking of all these balls that I've missed. Of all the years when you had no one but Dick to support you at all the Navy occasions. I've been thinking about how I left you high and dry."

It was his turn to laugh now, "Sugarpuss, you're a logical person, so have a think about this: if you had stayed I wouldn't have joined the Navy. I wouldn't have grown or shook off the lost boy who was just trying to deal with anger that was constantly swirling around in my head. As much as it hurt, you leaving was the making of me, I don't know where I would have ended up without the Navy. You did what you needed to do, which pushed me to do what I needed to do"

She sat there for a moment, absorbing this train of thought and finally saying, "I'm proud of you, you're a completely different person now"

"Hopefully not that different, I still have that pukka shell necklace stashed somewhere...", he joked, knowing the mention of that particular item would make her nose scrunch up in horror at the fashion choices of seventeen year old Veronica and Logan.

"Oh dear God", she recoiled in faux disgust

He took her hand in his, "For the record, I do think we are epic and we literally span continents now, if that helps? I _was_ right after all "

She glanced at the clock behind his head and jumped up "Well we better get going before any blood is shed Mr Epic, I have to show off my handsome sailor to everyone at this shindig."

He followed her down the stairs and into the night, laughing with her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning of Many

**A/N:** I took some liberty with the time-line here. This is set at Christmas, just as Logan's deployment ends, I know this isn't entirely correct but it worked for what I had envisioned in this one shot! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

It was the oddest, yet best Christmas that any of them had had up until that point. Not that previous Christmases were too hard to beat considering they consisted of a murder-solving, combative private detective, the son of a murderer who was also himself accused of murder, the trust fund party boy with an obscene amount of skeletons in his closet and the switched at birth hacker. It was pretty safe to say that expectations were extremely low before the event. In the end though everything conspired beautifully. Alicia and Keith decided to test their fledgling relationship and go on a Mediterranean cruise that Alicia won at work after much reassurance from Veronica, Wallace and Darrell choosing to visit their cousins and go skiing in Vermont. Sam and Natalie decided that Ryan needed company at college in Pennsylvania, with the blessing of their daughter. Dicks' mother was on millionaire number five and living it up in Monaco and didn't give a thought to her son halfway across the world, so they decided to come together.

It was weird, letting herself into the beach house without either of the boys being there. She and Mac were lonely and bored with two days to go until Christmas and had been given Dicks blessing to stay at the house before the arrival of Logan. Dick was conveniently away on 'business' until Christmas Eve, God only knew what that actually meant, Veronica didn't want to think about that in too much detail as it probably involved copious amounts eager to please women. The house was clean and simply decorated, that's when the girls realised the problem. Apparently Dick didn't own any Christmas decorations, like at all. It turns out that two guys who had no family and barely any proper friends between them had no need for anything vaguely holiday-ish, which was a depressing thought. That's how Veronica and Mac ended up on a mad dash through the mall, grabbing a tree, all the available fairy lights they could get their hands on and the last couple of boxes of baubles they could see. They also bought an obscene amount of food, and more importantly alcohol. They managed to string up the lights throughout the house and placed the tree in the corner of the living room. The house still looked bare though so they decided to channel their artistic side and with the help of a few mojitos got to work on the stack of paper they found in the office. The resulting paper chains and snowflakes hung from the ceiling and draped across every flat surface looked like a deranged Pinterest board had exploded into every corner of the house. No one could deny that it was Christmassy at least….

Veronica woke up at four thirty the next morning, rolling out of bed and getting dressed in a fog of sleep. She quickly downed a cup of coffee and set out on the road with Christmas carols playing softly over the radio. She was early of course, but that didn't faze her in the slightest, she was much too nervous to be anywhere else. Finally, at last, they began to pour out of the hangar where they had been processed. Hundreds of little ants scurrying along the tarmac towards their loved ones. Hundreds of families and children eagerly awaiting them from behind a thick yellow line. She spotted him easily, his loping pace and smirk becoming clearer with each passing second. It was odd, she had thought that she would be running towards him but instead she was absolutely and utterly frozen to the spot. He reached her quickly and immediately gathered her into his arms. They fit together perfectly, just like two jigsaw pieces, her head exactly level with his heart. She could feel it thumping rapidly. He drew her head up with his thumb and wiped the tears coursing down her face. Then, what seemed like a million years later, they kissed. It was sad and happy, loving and passionate. They both grinned as they broke apart.

"You came back", she simply stated.

"I came back", he reiterated. "How could I not with you waiting for me?"

They arrived back in Neptune at lunchtime after a stop at a room in the Four Seasons in San Diego, because six months is a _really, really_ long time. As they pulled into the driveway they both noticed Dicks Jaguar in the driveway, both of them imagining the frat boy and hacker tearing warily and awkwardly trying to ignore each other within the house. Upon entering, they were both pleasantly surprised. Mac and Dick both sat at the kitchen table, both tapping away diligently at their laptops with a carafe of coffee and carton of almond milk sitting between them. When they saw Logan standing in the corner they both jumped up and ran towards him at the exact same time, both calling out excited greetings.

"Dude, it's been like forever. I've missed my wingman!"

"I'm so happy that you're back safe Logan. Oh my god!"

They made impact at the same time, resulting in a heap of tangled limbs and blonde hair landing on the couch. Veronica grinned, feeling it was an auspicious start to Christmas.

Christmas Eve flew by in a haze of celebratory drinks, cooking, surfing and a lot of PDA from Logan and Veronica as Mac and Dick politely pretended not to notice when conversation stopped due to the fact that half of the group were canoodling.

They all rolled out of bed late on Christmas morning, drinking an obscene amount of coffee with Logan and Dick making pancakes before all of them sitting beside the tree to exchange presents.

Dick turned out to be a surprisingly thoughtful gift giver. Logan received a new surfboard, Veronica a stylish yet practical black tote to replace the one from high school she had begun using upon her return. Mac was blown away by his gift to her, a very generous gift card to the award-winning, booked solid for over a year vegan restaurant in LA that had been all over the media. Along with gift card he had also managed to get her a reservation in six weeks. He was not expecting the reaction he received. She got up from her spot on the floor, threw her arms around him and taking him by surprise planted a kiss on his cheek. Dick proceeded to turn a shade of deep pink as Mac expressed her profuse thanks.

Eventually he began to babble. "No problem Mackie. Like at all. Seriously it's no bother, like really. I mean, I'm really glad you like it. Seriously Mackers, you're like my family so of course I bought you a nice gift. Um, not that just you are like my family. I mean I have like no proper family and stuff so…."

Veronica took pity on the surfer as he began to turn a deep shade of red and began to speak at an alarming rate. She shoved a plate of cookies into his arms in order to shut him up, thankfully it worked.

The gift exchange went smoothly after that, with everyone giving hugs of thanks and laughing about what they had gotten or given. Finally, there was just one present under the tree. Logan handed it to Veronica who gave him a dubious look, he had already gotten her some handmade jewellery from his travels with the Navy and new camera bag and lenses. She shook the wrapped package intently, mischievously asking "Is it a pony? Please let it be a pony!"

A book tumbled out, _1001 Equine Names._ She looked at him, deeply confused. Along with book came a formal letter and certificate as well as several glossy pictures, she took a few moments to scan he contents of the letter. She then threw herself into Logan's arms, a flurry of blonde hair and short limbs. He caught her easily and stood there as she buried her face into his shoulders, her body shaking. Finally she looked up and slid from his arms, "You got me a pony"

"Well technically you have five rescue foals at a sanctuary who are sponsored in your name", he replied with ease, stroking her hair.

"You got me a pony" she countered as she snuggled into his embrace. For once Veronica Mars was speechless.

Mac and Dick shared a look as they sat on the couch, there was no doubt in either of their minds that though they didn't understand exactly was going on that it was special.

"Dude, I think Logan like broke Ronnie or something", Dick stage whispered to Mac.

The rest of the day slipped by, involving movies, food, a walk on the beach and lots of beer with even more food. They ended sitting in front of a bonfire that the boys had built on the beach surrounded by a tangle of blankets and cushions. Veronica snuggled into Logan, with Mac and Dick sitting very close in the name of 'warmth'. A feeling of contentment washed over the four adults, a feeling that none of them had experienced too often. It was odd, yet it was amazing.


	5. Pianos and Tree Houses and Fryers Oh My!

**A/N: I know this is on the late side but I wanted to include another Christmassy segment, I hope this piece doesn't come off as too rushed upon reading. I hope everyone had a lovely week, whatever you may have been doing. Once again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Pianos and tree houses and deep fryers! Oh My!**

"You have got to be kidding me. Tell me you're joking" Veronica said exasperatedly.

"Oh ye of little faith" Her father replied affably while donning a Santa Clause apron.

"Of course I don't have any faith in the idea, it's going to end horrifically. Also another Christmas has come and yet again you haven't given me a pony Daddy dearest, so no wonder that I'm sceptical about your ideas." She stated, eyebrows raised in defiance.

Alicia and Logan chose that moment to enter the room with a three month old Evelyn her new Christmas dress. Both had heard the father and daughters animated discussion from the top of the stairs and were bracing themselves.

"Tell him it's madness" Veronica demanded as she took the baby of Logan and dropped a kiss on his cheek.

"Well…." Logan stuttered suddenly becoming fascinated with the bow on the back of the Lynnie's dress.

"You're in on this aren't you?" She said while rolling her eyes.

"This is going to be the coolest thing ever!" Hunter piped up from the corner. Santa had gifted him with a piano that was set up in the open plan living room/kitchen and he had spent the day plonking out his own versions of Christmas carols with absolute delight. Veronica was thankful that the piano lessons he had been taking for the last few months were seemingly paying off as she didn't have a migraine yet.

Mac and Dick chose that moment to enter the house, laden down with gifts, food and six month old Sam. "Dude, this is going to be epic" Dick proclaimed as soon as he entered the room.

Veronica fixed each of the men in the room with a stare before sighing, "I give up, if you all want to ruin a perfectly good, organic, free-range turkey and land yourselves in the hospital with third degree burns on Christmas day, then so be it. Don't say I didn't warn each and every one of you." With that she passed her daughter to Alicia and scooped Sam out of Dicks arms, peppering her 'nephews' head with kisses.

The men looked at each other, seemingly weighing up the pros and cons of their plan. Their decision was made as Wallace stuck his head through the French doors leading to the patio and announced that he had everything ready.

"You know, we got that idea from the show you're always watching when you're up late with baby. That one with coffee drinking mom and daughter and all those small town neighbours, so it was really you who gave us the idea, my dearest wife" Logan teased as he ducked outside before Veronica could retaliate.

Alicia, Mac, Veronica and Hunter gathered around the windows as they watched the turkey being lowered into the fryer. Alicia quickly excused herself, joining the others to help them with their 'turkey project' and Hunter drifted back to the piano after he was told in no uncertain terms that he was not to set foot outside for fear of burns and oil explosions.

"Gilmore Girls, huh?" Mac questioned with a raised eyebrow as she rocked Sam back and forth.

"You can get off you high horse there Q, I know you love it too."

"Who would have ever imagined it like this Bond, me and you celebrating Christmas with babies and our mostly reformed surfers" Mac joked, but she has thoughtful look in her eyes.

"So much has changed, yet no one has gotten me an actual real-live pony yet" Veronica grumbled good naturedly as she made her way over to Hunter and the piano.

The rest of the afternoon passed smoothly, with Alicia, Dick and Logan teaching Hunter how to cook various dishes as Wallace took charge of baby entertainment and Veronica and Keith were ordered to stay away from the kitchen.

Hunter sidled over to Veronica with a look on his face that she knew well as she sat reading to the babies in front of the fireplace. "Hey 'Ronica, you know that you were saying that we had to make this Christmas super-duper special because Lo was on deployment last year and it's the first Christmas for Evie? I've had an idea."

She listened carefully and agreed readily, because who cared about convention? Veronica quickly rallied the troops and they began transporting what they needed into outside and into the warm California air. An hour later they were all seated, picnic style in a circle in the luxurious tree house that Logan and Hunter had completed a week earlier. It was reached by a full staircase with hand rails and was large enough that everyone and all the food fitted in comfortably. The (very charred) fried turkey took pride of place in the centre of the circle, Veronica refrained from saying _I told you so _as she noticed Keith and Dick sporting bandages on their forearms.

It was a motley collection of people; friends, couples and children, who, at one point had all hated at least one other person they were now eating with. But a decade later and all was well for the time being. They ate and drank in the tree house and watched the starts come out on the veranda, wrapped in blankets with their children beside them. _It was perfect_, Veronica mused as she glanced down at the baby sleeping on her chest, Hunter snuggled into her side and Logan on the other side, his arm flung over her shoulder and his hand on Lynnie's back. Odd, but perfect.


	6. Auld Lang Syne

**A/N: Just something for New Year's Eve. I hope that everyone has a happy, healthy and prosperous 2015. I also want to sincerely thank everyone who has encouraged me through reviews and reading **_**A Perfect Middle. **_

**Auld Lang Syne**

It had become a tradition the year she had moved north to Stanford and she had kept it up for the past nine years. In the days between Christmas and the New Year she would sort through the thousands of photographs she had taken throughout the year, print out about two hundred and painstakingly place them in an album. One album to mark each year. The albums shifted slowly, from a lonely, lost girl at Stanford who took numerous photos of the sky and landscape around her to a New York law student who travelled and had a social life. A person who was trying, desperately, to shake of her past. These albums were her way of marking the passage of time, of subconsciously proving to herself how far she had come, both geographically and emotionally.

Maybe that's why it was so had trying to put this year's album together. The year started with a picture of her and Piz at a party and ended with a picture of her and Logan curled up on the couch, oblivious to Mac taking it. This year consisted of shots from the top of the Empire State building, of her and Piz moving into their shoebox apartment, of her on her way to the interview at Trumann-Mann. Then, there's a sudden shift, no more black and white cityscapes. There's vivid sunsets and sunrises, beaches, pictures of her and Keith celebrating his release from hospital with ice-cream sundaes. There's a shot of Mac lying across the hood of Logans BMW in a ridiculous pose, one of the two friends working at the office together. Keith took a quick picture of Veronica and Hunter reading a magazine together, just before Lianne took off again, the siblings in profile. There's a striking picture of a tall man in Navy whites exiting a house, walking away from the photographer. There's an out of focus picture a ship docking. There's a dozen pictures taken of a giddy Christmas Day. It looks like two completely different lives, one of an up and coming professional. Someone who maintains a strict sense of control about every aspect of her life. The other life is of someone more fluid, with proper friends and hobbies, a job that thrills her. Someone with no set agenda who is open to more possibilities, surrounded by loved ones.

In the end this years album was split, she decided to keep and add certain New York photos, cityscapes and shots of her with law school friends studying in Central Park and in clubs. After all, she had spent time there, no one could deny that, it was a huge part of her life up to this point. Compiling all the photographs reminded her of what a truly bizarre year it had been. She had started it on the East Coast with a very definite future plan in mind. That plan got derailed by a single phone call, a single tug. Her father had nearly died, she had come close enough herself on more than one occasion, and Gia _had_ died. She discovered a sibling, her mother had blown back into her life like a hurricane. She shattered someone's heart unintentionally, she had finally begun to feel her heart very slowly repair itself. She had done the thing she had sworn that she would never again do, she had come back to Neptune and settled into her old ways once again. Sitting in Logan's room, printing and captioning, she realised how right that it all felt. Like the pieces of the puzzle were slowly starting to slot together. She and Logan still had a long way to go of course, he being away for six months hadn't exactly enabled them to make huge leaps and bounds in their relationship, but it was all coming together. For the first time in years she was excited for what next years album would look like, what she would do in the next year that would make it into print. The places she would go, the people she would meet, the mysteries she would solve…..


	7. Movement

He was the first one through the doors, bounding in eagerly with a notepad, pen, and brochure and measuring tape in his arms. He was followed by two much more subdued figures, one a tanned child and the other his six month pregnant wife. Both looking thoroughly fed up and were gnawing on the emergency cereal bars that were kept in the glove compartment. It was the fifth house they had seen that morning and they had had enough. All the others had been varying levels of unsuitable and both Veronica and Hunter were reaching the end of their house hunting tether.

"I have a good feeling about this one guys!" Logan grinned as he strode into the main hallway. It was at his insistence that had begun to search for a new house. Their one story ranch house only had two bedrooms and things were only going to get tighter with the arrival of the baby.

"You said that about the last three, didn't you?" Veronica groused as she slowly made her way towards, a defiant look on her face, daring him to correct her.

"Give it a chance, please? You gave me a chance and look where it got you….." he teased with a cheeky grin.

She relented and they slowly wound their way through the house. She had to admit it was perfect, a Cape Cod style house with a wraparound porch that faced onto the beach. It was near enough to her dads' house and to the office. It boasted enough bedrooms for a small army of children, not that that was happening if it was up to her. It also held a study so that they could both work from home, a playroom for Hunter and the future baby Echolls, a large kitchen and family room and ample outside space with a pool. It was an 09-er house, but not ostentatiously so. It wasn't in a gated community and it didn't scream _we're_ _snooty millionaires with secrets_ like the mansion of his teenage years. It was, to her chagrin, perfect for their family.

"What do you think Hunter? You like the bedroom? There's enough room to set all your Lego out permanently" Veronica asked the quiet figure as they made their way downstairs again.

He took a minute to respond, "I hate, it's stupid and I'm not living here!"

Veronica and Logan shared a worried glance at each other before both following him into the kitchen where the boy stood staring out the window and fighting back tears. This was so unlike him, over the last two years Hunter had opened up to both of them and was normally chatty and easy going. Over the last few weeks he had morphed into a sullen and quiet child, resembling the lost boy that he had been when he first came into their care.

Logan broke the silence, coming up beside Hunter, "Is this about the baby coming bud? I know things are going to change and that's scary but remember what we talked about?"

Hunter quickly shook his head and said with conviction, "It's not about that, I'm excited about the baby"

"Then what it is? Is it about moving, because you haven't liked any of the houses we've looked at so far", Logan brought his hand down onto the boys trembling shoulder.

All Hunter could manage was a nod before he broke down into sobs. Logan gathered the boy in his arms and held him, patting his back gently. Eventually the sobs petered off but tears still ran down his pale cheeks.

There was no furniture in the kitchen bar a dining table so Veronica heaved herself onto it until her legs were dangling off the ground. She motioned for Hunter to join her and Logan squatted before them on his long legs.

"When you're ready please tell us what's wrong H-man", she encouraged.

"If we move our address will change", he finally said.

The two adults shared a confused look.

"Yes, it will, but what's the matter with that?" Logan questioned, confusion etched onto his face.

"How will she know?" The boy replied.

Suddenly it clicked. Veronica drew the boy against her side and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Oh Buddy, even when we move she'll still have all of our e-mail addresses, both of our cell phone numbers and she knows where the office is."

"Then why does she never call or send anything? Do they not have phones in Canada?" he argued.

"The postcard from Vancouver was nearly a year ago Hunter", Logan replied gently. "She's probably moved on somewhere else by now."

"You know, it's not that she doesn't love you, or me for that matter. It's just that she's not well, she was stressed and she made some bad decisions. She loves you more than anything and that's why she made Logan and me your guardians. Because we are going to look after you no matter what, we're a family. We aren't going to leave on purpose. Just because she hasn't sent anything in a while does not mean that she isn't thinking of you and missing you", Veronica ended her speech and held the boy for a few moments and then clumsily shimmied off the table with the help of Logan.

Hunter followed suit and was pulled into a hug by both of the adults, his tears soon drying as he realised that he had a family that was here to stay.

"Now let's go make an offer on this house and get some food. The baby wants ice-cream" Veronica announced decisively as she took Hunters hand in her own and marched off towards the front door, chatting easily to the boy..

Logan stood still for a moment, thinking about the speech his wife had just made. Oh, how they had grown….


	8. From Small Acorns Mighty Oaks Grow

_From Small Acorns Mighty Oaks Grow _

**A/N: Sorry that I've missed a few weeks and I'm also so sorry that I haven't been replying to all reviews, I should be getting back on track now! Just to clarify, this is set about mid-December, Logan has very recently been deployed. I realise that it is very similar to the last chapter I posted, though I wrote them about two months apart and they are set around six months apart. It's an issue that I'm very interested in exploring, as I feel that Hunter could not come out of the situation that he was in unscathed. And once again, thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or favourites this story, everyone has been so encouraging!**

"Okay, here we go" She sighed as she unlocked the door, laden down with grocery bags, documents and trailed by Hunter.

It was Friday, the end of a long week of solo care-giving for Veronica and another week closer to Logan coming home. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep the weekend away but she had to prepare dinner, help Hunter with his homework, go over her latest case and study for the upcoming bar exam. Time was not on her side and she had a major headache coming on. It was a known fact in the PI business that paranoia and cheating became even more prolific during the holiday season, meaning that the office was swamped.

Hunter began his homework as she put the food away and let Sheriff out into the backyard. She then went through Hunters folder, finding an assignment note from his teacher. Reading the note gave her an even greater headache, she sighed and sat down beside Hunter.

"So….. You have a project due next week?" She ventured.

"Uh-huh" He mumbled as he continued to label the states in his Geography workbook.

"Well, I can help you. I know lots of stuff about Lianne's, I mean our Moms side of the family. We can do some googling and research about your Dads, maybe write some letters. It won't be that bad…" She tried to keep her tone upbeat, not wanting him to sense how much she dreaded helping him with this particular task.

She got up so that he wouldn't be able to see the frown etched on her face and began to chop the vegetables for dinner, her hands shaking slightly. There was nothing she wanted to do less in the world than get knee deep in the Scott family once again.

"No." He eventually answered defiantly.

"No?" Veronica questioned, her eyebrows shooting up. Hunter was many things but he was very rarely rude.

"I don't want to do that. They all just left, Dad went to jail, Rory went too and Mom left me all by myself. Ms Murphy said that our family is the people who love us most. They don't love me the most, they all left me." Tear began to fill his eyes.

Veronica put her knife down and pulled him onto her lap on the floor, rubbing slow circles on his back as he sobbed it all out. Tears crept down her own face, as her own memories of abandonment resurfaced. Sheriff joined in the fray, planting his nose firmly into Hunters neck. Eventually, Hunter pulled away, raking the back of his hand across his swollen eyes and emitting low hiccups. Veronica nabbed a box of tissues from the counter and settled herself and the child on the couch.

"I can talk to Ms Murphy about the project, if you want. We can figure something else out." She offered.

Hunter's frown deepened, "But everyone else will have a project to show off, if I don't have one they'll all know what my Mom and Dad did."

"Not everyone has a traditional family you know that. Kaya in your class has two Dads and Chris lives with his-" She was quickly cut off as a new look appeared on Hunter's face.

"You and Lo are my family now, right? And Lo is always saying that Uncle Dick is like his brother. And Uncle Dick and Mackie are like always together and they're kissing all the time and Keith is teaching me how to play baseball and he's super cool and Alicia makes me the bestest food. And there's Cliff and Wallace too" He finished breathlessly, a shimmer of excitement in his eyes.

A smile broke through Veronica's face, "So you're saying, that we're all your family now? You want to do a project on us?"

"Is that okay?" A look of worry once again spread over Hunter's face.

"Of course it, it's a fantastic idea", Veronica ruffled his hair, she had never felt such a sense of pride. Graduating law school and solving murders didn't hold a candle to this, she was kind of parenting and it felt good (most days).

She glanced down at the watch on her wrist, "We have a skype date with Logan in fifteen minutes but how about after that we go on a little recon trip to get the information and photos you're gonna need?"

That's exactly what they did. They cruised around the Neptune dusk with Sheriff beside them, going from house to house, collecting photographs, facts and titbits of interesting information about Hunters cobbled together family. They ended up having a sleepover in Dick's house, something that Veronica had never thought in a million years would ever happen. Hunter fell asleep curled up to his Uncle Dick while he was telling him surfing stories after a dinner of pizza and ice-cream. Hunter had been correct in assuming that Mac would be in Dick's house but by the time the two best friends had a moment alone Veronica was absolutely exhausted. She merely raised an eyebrow at her friend, before snagging a blanket and settling down to sleep on the sofa fort, patting the space beside her.

Hunter earned a gold star for his project, being praised for Ms Murphy for his originality. Veronica watched him present his project, hidden from sight in the doorway with a grin plastered across her face as she recorded it to send to Logan.


	9. Friday Night

She hurled herself into the car as soon as Mac pulled up to the curb, slamming the door behind her and yanking the seatbelt down with unexpected force.

"Jesus, where's the fire Bond? Also, where's Hunter?" Mac asked, looking around curiously.

The question earned her a glare, "He's at my Dads for the night with the dog. Now drive. Please?" Veronica replied through gritted teeth.

As she eased into a spot in the car park twenty minutes later Mac dared to talk again, "So, feel like telling me what this is about? Not that I don't love going to Target with you at ten thirty on a Friday night with five minutes' notice, but, somehow I don't think this is just a trip for you to get milk or bread." Mac remained in her seat, waiting patiently for an explanation. When she didn't receive one after a minute she continued, "This isn't about a case is it? Because we wrapped up with Mrs Martin yesterday and we have nothing else urgent on the books at the moment. Is everything ok with Logan? He's been gone since December, so that's about two months now? You have a fight? Or did-"

Veronica cut her off quickly, "It's kind of about Logan. Well it is about Logan, and me. It's potentially about me and Logan. But it might not be. But it could possibly be. I'm late…."

"Oh" Mac gazed out of the window of the driver's seat, scanning the mostly empty lot. "So we're here to find out for definite?"

"Yup" Veronica fiddled with the zip on her wallet. "I mean I don't think I am, other than being late I have no other symptoms. Though I was sick on Monday morning, but not since then. I'd have to be about eight or nine weeks along and I just don't feel pregnant. You're supposed to just know aren't you? You're supposed to have the glow and feel different." She sounded like she was desperately trying to convince herself.

"It can come and go you know, the morning sickness" Mac replied with a weary tone of voice. "Anyway, there's only one way to find out for certain."

Veronica led the way into the store, back to her more normal self, confident and self-assured. She faltered a couple of aisles in however.

"Over here" Mac gestured, grabbing her friends arm and dragging her towards the back of the store silently.

Veronica's eyes grew huge as she surveyed the products available, after a couple of minutes she grabbed five boxes, not trusting just one brand to tell her of her future. Mac didn't bat an eyelid at this, but headed towards the freezer section, grabbing two cartons of vegan double fudge ice cream. "Don't tell me you're not going to need it, whatever the result" She answered in reply to Veronica's sceptical look.

Veronica was consumed by her thoughts on the way back but was surprised when they pulled up into Dick's beach front house that Mac had moved into nearly four months previously.

"You're spending the night either way Vee, I'm not leaving you alone, don't even try and argue with me." Mac stated decisively. "Don't worry I'll send Dick downstairs to amuse himself, I'll tell him we're doing make-overs because you're sad or some shit like that. It'll send him running trust me" She was right, as soon as Mac mentioned that they were taking over the bathroom for 'pedicures and face masks' dick excused himself and hunkered down in the home office in order to finish his pay roll for the month.

The two friends closeted themselves in the palatial bathroom adjacent to the master bathroom.

"Crap, I don't need to pee!" Veronica exclaimed as she was about to rip open the first package.

Her bladder of steel was legendary among the group of friends, a legacy from years of prolonged stake outs and intense study sessions at Columbia. Mac disappeared without a word, appearing two minutes later with a pitcher of iced water and a glass. "Drink" She commanded.

When Veronica was sipping her way through her second glass Mac finally asked the question that had been in her head for the last half hour. "So, I don't mean to pry Vee, but you and Logan have been married since the end of May, you've been back together for the guts of two years and you're turning thirty later this year. Have you not discussed the possibility of having children together?"

Veronica sighed as she slumped against the cabinet, sliding to the floor. "We were going to discuss it when he got back from this deployment actually, we set a date to sit down and talk and everything" She rolled her eyes at this ironic detail. "I know we should have talked about it before this, but life was just so hectic. There was murder charges and me moving back here and deployment and Lianne and then he got back and we were getting the house and then Hunter came into the picture and then we were getting married and then he left on deployment again. It's all gone by quickly. Plus, we're us…. Communication has never been the pillar of our relationship, not that we haven't come leaps and bounds in comparison to a decade ago" She finished with a shrug and continued sipping.

"So, what are your feelings on it?" Mac probed.

"I was dead set against even the possibility of children for years, with or without Logan. Look at my mother, look at the other parents we grew up around, Aaron, the Manning's, Celeste and Jake. They didn't exactly give me any confidence in successfully raising a child. I always thought that a person as screwed up as me had no place having babies. Then I got back with Piz and he never said it outright but I knew he had a ten year plan that involved moving out to Connecticut or maybe to Portland to be near his family and having a boy and then a girl eighteen months later and owning a fixer-upper house with a tyre swing in the yard. But I could never imagine that for myself, it was all so suburban vanilla, and I didn't want that. I felt like I didn't escape California to just settle down and become a soccer Mom keeping up the suburban façade. With Piz, it was safe, it was so normal and so logical, but the future seemed kind of stifling, so I didn't dwell on it too much. But look at me now, living in the So Cal suburbs, back in the place I swore I had left for good. The irony is not lost on me, don't worry." She trailed off, thinking of a life that could have been.

"But it's not suburban vanilla with Logan, is it? You're happier than you have been in years, you don't seem stifled here" Her friend prompted, easing herself down to face Veronica.

"No, you're right, I don't feel smothered here with Logan. But still, having a kid is freaking terrifying. Especially when you're _Veronica and Logan_, king and queen of emotional issues and epic screw ups."

"Logan would make a great father though, you can see it in his eyes when he's with Hunter. He is not his father and you are not your mother. And shit has happened to both of you but that does not mean that you are destined to screw up a possible kid. I think it makes you would make even better parents, you know what not to do, and you're both good people at heart. Parents aren't meant to be perfect. No one is perfect, but the good parents are the ones who try their best and give their children love. For what it's worth I think you and Logan would fall into that category." Mac finished her speech by lightly placing her hand on Veronica's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you Mac. You were always good at talking some sense into me. Now, let's get this show on the road, I'm bursting!" Veronica shook herself out of her melancholy and got down to the business at hand.

Mac swung herself up onto the counter beside the sink and handed Veronica the multiple tests she had purchased.

"Ok, so the longest takes fifteen minutes. Let's go into the bedroom and wait so you see all of them at once instead of the results in dribs and drabs," She dragged her hovering friend reluctantly into the next room. "So are you going to be disappointed if it's positive? Or if it's negative?" She asked several minutes later, hoping her pep talk had given Veronica some confidence.

"Ask me in fifteen minutes" was the reply she received.

The door to the bedroom suddenly burst open, "Sorry ladies, I don't meant to disturb whatever girly voodoo is going in here but I'm looking for that damn USB key. Have you seen it Mackers?" He stops rifling through the papers on top of the bedside cabinet and looks at the outer boxes of multiple pregnancy tests strewn about the bed before looking at his girlfriend on the bed. "Do you not think the twelve home tests, blood draw at the doctors' office and sonogram we had are proof enough? There is like seriously a baby inside of you right now, for definite" He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before noticing the looks on both of the women's faces.

"You're pregnant?" Veronica choked out, staring at her friend in complete disbelief.

Mac turned bright red, before glancing at Dick. In turn a look of confusion followed by comprehension dawned on his face, "_You're_ pregnant Ronnie?" He shot back in return.

"Surprise?" Mac added weakly.

"Oh my God, Logan is going to be so psyched, he's been wanting mini Ronnie's running around since he was like eighteen. Seriously, dude is going to be over the moon about a baby. Oh and our kids are going to be so close, same grade and everything, so cool!" Dick grinned as pulled Veronica into a hug, years of mutual teenage disdain long forgotten.

"Explain please." Veronica demanded upon her release as a look of understanding spread across her face, no wonder her friend had been so quick to sniff out the tests at the store, also no wonder she wearing one of Dick's massive hoodies and sweat pants. Veronica briefly wondered if she was losing her knack for sniffing out the hidden truth.

"Well, I'm about fourteen weeks along. It turns out I'm not very in tune with my body or something, we didn't find out until about five weeks ago. It was _big_ surprise. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but we were in shock for a couple of weeks and we were up in Seattle for the conference for ten days and to be honest I'm still processing it."

"We told Macs parentals yesterday and I'm still alive!" Dick added, a look of triumph on his face.

Veronica was doing the calculations in her mind, "Fifteen weeks ago, isn't that when you moved in here?" She raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Yeah, we got super drunk that night and the pill doesn't work so well when you've brought it back while hung-over…." Mac cringed at the memory of that morning.

"But we're happy," Dick interjected as he pulled his girlfriend into his lap an uncontainable look of happiness on his face.

They were spared from further conversation by the alarm on Veronica's phone. She took a deep breath and entered the bathroom. She reappeared with a test clutched in each fist and an unreadable look on her face.

"Well?" Mac prompted.

"Do you have any ins with anyone in reality television?" The blonde questioned.

"What are you going on about?" Dick asked, clearly puzzled.

"Well, I think this would make a great reality show. Two best friends, one a hacker, another a private detective. Both in relationships with two best friends that are mostly reformed partiers with a penchant for surfing. They both used to hate their men, but love them now. These two friends work together and solve crime in a seedy Californian beach town while raising their surprise babies side by side. Whatcha think, would we be the next E! Network success?"

The end of her question was lost as she was enveloped from each side by the couple.

"You okay with this?" Mac asked, looking her best friends square in the eyes.

"Yeah, I think I will be." Veronica replied with a tentative smile on her face and her right hand splayed across her still flat stomach.


	10. Absolution

**A/N: This chapter is pretty Dick heavy so prepare for the language. Also, this is pre TDTL, any and all reviews welcome and appreciated!**

Guilt was a great force, Veronica pondered as she manoeuvred Logan's car through the gates of the Neptune Memorial Cemetery for what seemed like the thousandth time, the hood up on the car and sunglasses covering her eyes, hoping to avoid being spotted by the paparazzi thronging the entrance. This would be tomorrow's sordid front page story, a decade long saga of excess, money, lust, murder and appearance versus reality. Guilt had brought her here, even though she wasn't too sure on the protocol for such things. When you're the person to hold a dying woman's hand and reassure her that everything would be okay when it clearly wouldn't be do you attend the funeral or not? Veronica has decided to go, well it was more like her guilty self and a heady sense of obligation had driven her to go.

She remembered to snag the flowers from the passenger seat at the last minute. She knew that she couldn't compete with bouquets supplied by the 09ers who liked to try and one up each other in their own money splashing version of the grief Olympics. She had chosen the flowers with care, remembering that particular health class. It consisted of chrysanthemums, the flower that sounded the most like a certain STD, of pale pink peony roses for a bit of glamour, delicate blue borage that meant courage and some baby's breath to try and tie it all together. The florist was confused at this particular choice of funeral bouquet and tried to direct Veronica towards something a bit more traditional and cohesive, but she had stuck to her guns.

She entered the opulent chapel alone, taking a minute to adjust to the cool, dim light after being in the high sun. She surveyed the occupants quickly, taking stock of those who had showed up. It was a very Neptune funeral, photos blown up on canvas around the foyer showed Gia in her teenage years, in her mid- twenties with her mother and brother, skiing in Aspen last year. There was a noticeable absence of pictures of her with friends after the age eighteen. Who wanted to be reminded that she had been manipulated and blackmailed into not one, but two romantic relationships, was involved in the disposal of a body of a friend and was partly responsible for killing another member of her friend group?

The fashion was typical of an 09er funeral, women in sky high stilettos and designer black dresses, many wearing black wide brimmed, floppy hats that were 'so in' this season on top of their perfectly highlighted and blow dried hair. They all had funeral chic down to a _t_, Veronica felt hugely underdressed in her simple black knee length wrap dress paired with velvet black ballerina pumps and her hair pulled up into a pony. She also noticed the many hip flasks being passed around the small groups of people mingling around the room, apparently people couldn't face this kind of thing without a bit of liquid courage.

She kept to the edge of the room, knowing full well that she was a pariah and the fact that she was involved in Gia's shooting didn't help matters. She tensed up when she felt someone come up to her side, bracing herself for accusations or insults. She's taken off guard when a familiar, deep voice speaks, "This is getting kind of old, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" She asks angling herself so she can look up into his sorrowful eyes, but he turns his head away so he can scan the crowd.

"All the funerals and memorials and burials of friends. Started with Lily, then Meg, Susan, Carrie, now GG. Also all the court trials, they're getting pretty fucking old too. I was called as a witness at my Dads trial, at Cassidys inquest, I'm getting called up for Stu's and Luke's trials. I told them I don't know jackshit about what happened but they don't seem to give a damn."

"You also sick of me being a common denominator in all of this?" She asked, hedging a bet that the answer would be 'hell yes'.

His real answer took her off guard, "I'm as involved in all of this as you are Ronnie, more so actually. God knows I encouraged Lily in her reckless behaviour, always told her to have one more shot or five more or whatever. Probably didn't make much difference in the end, but she still had the confidence and the guts to get with Aaron. I was on the boat that day, took the drugs along with everyone else, I was lucky that I blacked out, but I was still there. And I was still here when Carrie began to spiral downwards, I didn't know the real reason, but still I could have helped her a bit. I knew she was vulnerable." He paused, examining his shoes before looking up with regret in his eyes, "And don't even start about Cassidy, he was my brother, my goddamn brother and he killed so many people. He did what he did to you, he was a monster. But it's my fault, I was shit to him, I was his brother and I tormented him. So, if you want to talk about common denominators I'm your man."

She took a deep breath, steeling herself, "Richard, you are allowed to look me in the eyes you know. Don't think I haven't noticed that you don't. You did have a part to play in what happened that night, but so did a lot of other people. It was like a line of dominos, you were just one of those dominos. Also, I know about the work you do with the California Network of Sexual Abuse and Assault Victims, the money and time that you've given. I also know about the drink spiking awareness campaign you set up at colleges up and down the West Coast. You may not have said sorry outright but your actions have done a pretty job."

"I'm sorry for all of it. For all the pain I've caused and not just to you, to everyone, but you're the only one who's left alive to say sorry to." He was close to tears, his voice thick.

"Thank you Dick, though you do need to forgive yourself too. It seems to be a Neptune special, doesn't it? A dash of self-loathing mixed with a large dollop of regret which bakes to make toxic situations" She laughed mirthlessly.

"Pretty accurate description there Ronnie. Speaking of forgiveness, it's not your fault that she died, like at all. Cobb was the one that pulled the trigger, he was the one that shot her in cold blood, and he tried to kill you too. Knowing you, you're probably blaming yourself. Gia would have slipped up eventually, tried to get out of the blackmail, she would have made Cobb angry or gone the same way as Carrie in the guilt department. She had a death sentence hanging over her head, one that you didn't put there."

Veronica had never heard him be so philosophical, so adult. The surprise was evident on her face as for once in her life she struggled to find words.

I'm back to Dick now, huh?" He questions after a couple of minutes, trying to put her back at ease.

"Yup, the emotional Oprah moment has passed." She recovered quickly. "Oh shit, hide."

"What the hell-"He protested as she pulled him behind a pillar.

"Madison and posse, I figured you wouldn't want to spar with Medusa either" She explained, peeking out from behind a column to check on the whereabouts of her nemesis.

"You figured right. Looks like everyone else is heading in, let's get this thing over with" Offering Veronica his left arm and adjusting his tie with his right, they followed everyone into the main room.

The service was typical, bar the fact that the minister made pains to avoid the topic of Gia's part in two other peoples death and her double life that she had been forced to live. She was referred to as 'outgoing and friendly, with a love of travel and culture'. Veronica though about how sad it was that someone's life could be boiled down to just that. That her relationship was fake, her public life a façade as she tried desperately trying to hide from the past. Dick was right, she did feel guilty. But maybe he was right about the death sentence thing too, maybe some things were just inevitable. After all, Gia did make a choice that day with Susan, she also made a choice to follow orders and kill Carrie. Not that that meant she deserved to die, but it was just another reminder for Veronica that nothing was ever black a white. There was just a spectrum of grey.

After the burial they walked back towards their respective cars. She was surprised when he reached down to hug her when they reached Logan's car. "Take care of yourself Mars, Logan seems kind of attached to you, and he needs you in one piece when he gets home."

"I could say the same thing about you. You have my number if you need anything."

"Bye Ronnie."

"Goodbye Dick."

**A/N 2: I've always felt that Dick needs a bit of absolution in order to move on with his life and I'm a sucker for forgiveness. I also like to pretend that Dick was not Gutiérrez house in TDTL as it kind of ruins the image of new and improved Dick I currently have in my head. I'm anxiously awaiting the arrival of my copy of Mr Kiss and Tell, it's due to arrive tomorrow!**


	11. The Next Friday Night

The Next Friday Night

**A/N: I'm no Navy expert, so please forgive any mistakes/liberties I have made or taken. Thank you so much for the amazing response from last week, they absolutely blew me away! In particular thank to BeWitchingRedhead36 and Guest who left such insightful reviews that picked up on things that I didn't even notice.**

She shouldn't be this nervous, she knew that. It's not like she was telling him some sort of horrible news. But she was still hyped up despite several pep talks from Mac, nervously fiddling with her engagement ring and tapping her fingers against the dark wood of the kitchen table, not so patiently waiting for the screen in front of her to light up. She relaxed a fraction when his face lit up the screen, both of them taking a moment to just stare at the other.

"Hey there sailor", She said finally breaking the silence.

"Hey Bobcat, how are you?"

"Good, I was really busy this week, so I'm exhausted now" That was partly the truth, she was busy working and corralling Hunter around the place, but she was also busy freaking out and planning and housing a baby in her uterus.

"Anything in particular stressing you out, a case perhaps?" He asked, leaning back into his chair slightly.

"No, I'm fine Logan, honestly," She stated in a firm tone of voice before taking a glance at the clock. "We only have twenty minutes right? You better get opening that present Mr."

He disappeared out of the screen for a minute, before returning with a box in his hands. "It sounds exciting, I shook it earlier" He said, somewhat sheepishly.

She had to laugh at that, "Who would thought I would live to see the day that Logan Echolls would be so excited about some ordinary mail, this is the Logan Echolls who lived in a five star hotel for several years. Who are you and what have you done with the real Logan?"

"Well I'm just a humble sailor now ma'am, none of that fancy cosmopolitan stuff for me anymore" He replied with ease, adopting a Southern drawl.

"They are right about service changing a person a person, I'm going to have to find me a new husband," Veronica sighed in mock worry.

"Like you could give up all of this," Logan replied gesturing to his chest before flexing his arm.

"You're right, it would take too long to train in the new husband, I suppose I'll have to stick with current model. Now start opening!" Their banter had almost made her forget that there was an agenda for this 'date'.

It had turned out that the timing of Veronica discovering her had been extremely fortuitous, there was a 'mail drop' scheduled for that week. The idea being that family of friends dropped a small package into the base in San Diego and these packages were then transported to the deployed ship with other necessities that were being brought on board. These drops happened infrequently, so Veronica decided to take full advantage of it. She had been contemplating sending an e-mail that went along the lines of, '_Hey Logan, How are you? We're all doing well here, Hunter placed fourth in his spelling bee, I wrapped up another case and the dog didn't eat any shoes this week. Have to go now, also we're having a baby in September. Love you!' _However she figured that that would be the cowardly way out. She ended up going to the doctor on Monday morning and that had bolstered her, seeing the nine week old blob on the ultrasound screen had turned her into a complete gooey marshmallow and she had decided to get creative with telling Logan about his impending fatherhood. She swore Mac and Dick to absolute secrecy and went about her week with the excited fluttery feeling of having an amazing secret living in her stomach.

Logan carefully opened the top of the box and began rifling through the contents. Veronica had sent an array of small items that complied with the strict regulations on board. She had included a couple of pairs of socks, chocolate truffles from his favourite coffee shop down in San Diego, a new novel and a home-made bookmark from Hunter as well as some photos she had taken over the last few weeks.

"Thank you Veronica, I've been craving these like mad" He gestured to the truffles beside hm.

She had to supress a slightly manic giggle at the mention of cravings before replying, "There should be something else in there. Wedged into the corner."

"Indeed there is, how you spoil me wifey."

Veronica didn't reply as he lifted the fabric out of the box and shook it out, clearly confused. It looked tiny in his large hands and she let herself imagine a small baby curled up on his chest, dwarfed by him. He read the front of it, before turning it around, it read _Leave Some Room In Your Heart For The Unimaginable- Mary Oliver_ on the front in a light yellow font against a light grey background.

"One of my favourite quotes, but I think it may need some explanation?"

"Middle of the book I sent, page 300" She replied in a nervous voice.

He carefully opened the book, cracking the spine for the first time, before flipping to the directed page. His long fingers plucked out the print-out that had _Coming in September_ written in his wife's neat script. He looked up at her, his eyes intense and focused, "Is this?" Apparently she had managed to render him speechless.

"Yes it is, the first look at our collective work. We're having a baby Logan Echolls" She was trying to gauge his reaction, but she was failing miserably.

He looked down at the ultrasound in his hands and then at the onesie lying beside him before turning his gaze back to his wife, "Wow, seriously?"

"Seriously," She reiterated, "I peed on about twelve sticks, have vomited several times in the morning and got it confirmed by a doctor. I'm definitely pregnant. I was shocked at first too, don't worry. I mean, I'm still kind of in shock but I'm also really excited and –"

She was cut off by Logan's laugh of complete joy, "This is amazing, you're amazing, this all so-"

It was her turn to cut him off, "Amazing?" She asked with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, everything feels sort of complete now. Full circle." He was looking at her with a look of contentment while carefully rubbing his fingers along the soft fabric.

"It does, doesn't it? It also feels terrifying" Veronica answered.

"God yes, that too, very terrifying. But more amazing than terrifying."

She saw someone enter the room behind Logan and sighed as she realised that their time was very nearly up, a smile broke through her face again as she saw Logan turn around and shout "Hey Groucho, I'm going to be a father!" He turned back to the screen, "I have to go now, I'm sorry. We should be able to Skype again next week. Will you send me an e-mail every day? I won't be able to read them that often but I want you to keep me up to date on _everything, _literally."

"Okay" She agreed quickly.

"I love you Veronica"

"I love you too. Be safe please."

"Always" He raised his hand up to the screen and she did the same, neither caring about the thousands of miles separating them, all too quickly the screen faded to black.

Veronica sighed and leant back, absentmindedly resting her hand on her still flat abdomen, "Now, I think that went well, don't you?"


	12. I Love You A Latte

**A/N: Hi all, sorry for the radio silence over the last couple of weeks. My laptop decided to stop working and that combined with college work put me out of action for a bit. Once again thank you for all the amazing reviews, sorry that I haven't been able to get back to everyone. This is very fluffy, because if I don't have a Valentine, Veronica and Logan get to have each other!**

I Love You A Latte

"Fifteen letter word, described as or thought of being like human beings in in appearance and behaviour. Considering objects or animals as having human qualities."

"That would be anthromorphic," He replied from his spot at the stove where he was flipping pancakes and chopping fruit.

"Well would you look at that my man has good looks and brains, I do declare that I have netted the best man in all of Neptune", She responded drolly in her best Scarlett O'Hara impression as she filled the word into the allotted space while sprawled on the sofa.

"You bet you have," He said turning to her, raising an eyebrow with a glint in his eye.

"We may however, have to work on modesty and humility"

"Don't lie to yourself Sugarpuss, you love the whole Logan Echolls package. The new and improved version, of course" He said before coming over to her spot to fill up her coffee cup and drop a kiss onto her forehead.

"Uh huh", Barely stifling a yawn she took a sip of the fresh coffee before closing her eyes and sighing. "I haven't been this tired since I studied tortes for twelve hours straight."

I'm not surprised, you haven't had a day off for nearly three weeks." His voice carried a hint of concern as he began to lay out cutlery and maple syrup onto the table before filling tall glasses with the orange juice he had made ten minutes prior.

"Apparently people really love to give evidence of cheating along with divorce papers as Valentines gifts, who knew? It's a good thing anyway, we made enough in the last couple of weeks to keep us in the black for a good few months. I'm off for the next week with nothing to do anyway."

"Oh you'll have plenty to do, if you catch my drift," He replied, with another raised eyebrow and dark grin.

"Well stud, you'll have to get in line behind my other friends, Mr Sleep and Mr Food."

"I can help with Mr Food, there's a stack of pancakes taller than you ready to be eaten," He joked as he slid a steaming plate onto kitchen table.

"No short jokes," She grumbled as she pushed herself up from the couch. Coming up behind him as he stood at the counter hulling strawberries she slid her arms around his long torso and placed her head against his back. "I'm glad you're home."

He slowly turned around, moving his arms around her petite frame, "You know that that's like the thirty fifth time you've said that in the last six weeks?"

"Well, it's the truth," Her voice was muffled as her head was buried in his chest. She emerged with an aghast expression on her face, "Wallace is right, I am becoming a marshmallow in my old age."

Logan chuckled, "Well it's a good job that marshmallows and pancakes are extremely compatible, isn't it? Come on now, the bacons ready, let's eat."

Twenty minutes later when Veronica had eaten about twice as much as Logan and had downed four cups of coffee she wriggled onto his lap, inhaling his scent. "It still feels weird being able to do this, I keep expecting my dad or one of you old suite mates from the Grand to walk in and catch us, I keep forgetting we're not teenagers anymore."

It's bizarre, isn't it?" He agreed, "Like we're playing grown-up."

"We're getting pretty damn good at it too, six weeks home and we haven't broken up yet", She joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," He replied, giving her a mock scowl. A look of realisation dawned on his face and he got up slowly, easing Veronica into the chair he had just vacated. "You just reminded me…." He trailed off.

"Oh no, you didn't Logan Echolls! We agreed no fuss." She crossed her arms and pushed a rogue strand of hair off her face.

"Come on now, it's our first Valentines together after nine years of no contact. Besides, this is me not making a fuss at all. I can make a fuss if you wish, it would probably involve jewellery and plane rides and serenading." He argued as he rummaged at the back of one of the tall kitchen cupboards.

"Fine," She relented and padded over to the couch, sweeping her hand underneath it and coming out with a card and a present.

They reconvened at the table, pushing their respective presents at each other. "You first," She demanded.

Logan opened the envelope and pulled out a card with two coffee cups hugging each other and _I_ _love_ _you a latte _written above, Veronica gave him a sheepish smile, "You are and coffee are two of my most favourite things". The present wrapped in tissue paper turned out to be a small, square sketch of a wrench framed and ready to be hung. This caused Logan to let out a disbelieving laugh, raising his eyebrows questioningly at her.

"Etsy sells everything these days. Besides wasn't it Take That that said _Never Forget Where You're Coming From_?It's just a little reminder of our illustrious romantic beginning." She explained, tugging on her sleeves in a gesture he knew well.

"I love it, thank you. Who knew that a wrench and some anger management issues would spark such a tumultuous relationship?" His fingers brushed along her jaw as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Your turn now Bobcat."

She ripped open the card and laughed when she read the simple brown piece of paper with _I found someone that I want annoy for the rest of my life… _emblazoned on it. "Glad to know that we both feel the same way," she teased as she eased the wrapping paper off her present, revealing a glossy, sky blue box. "I swear to god Logan, this better not be some rich peoples present like a car, or property or a trip around the world."

"Just open the damn box Veronica."

She grumbled as she took a simple glass bottle out of the box, with _Promises_ handwritten in beautiful calligraphy on a label stuck to the front, there was no other information. She looked up at Logan questioningly.

"I got sick of waiting for your perfume to be released, you see."

"So you took matters into your own hands," She eased the cap off and sprayed some into the air, releasing a fresh burst of scent into the air. It smelt like the ocean, clean but with a hint of sweetness, something that she would wear every day.

"There's this one girl that I'm in love with. Blonde and petite, and now she literally smells of marshmallows and promises."

"You have the memory of an elephant. Where did you even get this?"

"There's a perfume atelier off of Rodeo, they do custom fragrances."

"I think that qualifies this as a rich person gift, but I do love it. This might have to become an annual gift, I have a feeling I'm going to race through it." She wriggled onto his lap again, fitting into the space like it was made for her.

They ended up on the couch, Veronica falling asleep on top of Logan. He breathed in her scent, before falling asleep himself, dreaming of promises and marshmallows.


End file.
